¿Enamorada de una sombra o de un muñeco de nieve?
by imaginationofgini
Summary: Juvia tiene miedo a enamorarse de nuevo por culpa de Bora, pero conoce a Gray Fullbuster un chico frió que le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ¿que pasa cuando cierto hombre llamado Rogue se enamora de la peli Azul? y ¿Qué pensara su hermano Gajeel ante esta situación? (Posible lemon)
1. Capítulo 1 Mi punto de vista

**¿Enamorada de una sombra o de un alquimista de hielo?**

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, vivo en la ciudad de Tokio desde hace dos años debido a mis estudios, últimamente no me ha interesado saber cosas del amor e incluso relacionarme con otras persona debido a que torpemente me enamore de un hombre que no tenia los mismos sentimientos hacia a mi ya que solo me veía como una compañera, una amiga simplemente eso no como algo mas.

Vivo con mi hermano Gajeel un chico testarudo con un fuerte carácter pero que siempre ha estado ahí para mí y que se que podre contar con él en cualquier momento, tiene una novia muy simpática e inteligente su nombre es Levy McGarden, a veces se la pasan discutiendo por tonterías pero siempre terminan abrazándose y arrepintiéndose de lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Mi hermano últimamente ha hecho buenos amigos en la universidad de Fairy tail al igual que yo (raramente), mis mejores amigas son una chica Rubia de ojos cafés y de grandes sentimientos su nombre es Lucy Heartifilia, Una peli rojo con un carácter que asustaría a cualquiera (si la haces enojar) pero es capaz de proteger a cualquiera de sus amigos su nombre es Erza Scarlet y por ultimo la novia de mi hermano Levy. Los amigos de mi hermano son algunos que conozco que son: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Jellal Fernandes, y por alguna razón también ha tenido amigos de otro instituto como lo son Sting Eucclife, Rogue Chaney y raramente con Yukino Aguira.

.

.

.

Durante mucho tiempo he tratado de olvidar a mi ex novio Bora-kun bueno no es que haya sido mi novio pero fue alguien que simplemente me enamore torpemente de él, hasta que por alguna razón apareció Gray-sama… cielos ese chico hacia que me ruborizara más de lo normal pero, a decir verdad, siento que no soy de mucha importancia para el…

-Juuuuviiiia-chan, otra vez pensativa- dijo Lucy mirándome con ternura.

-E-e-etto lo siento Lucy-san pero últimamente no se qué pasa conmigo- "en serio que cosas digo"

-Jajaja Juv te tomas últimamente las cosas muy a pecho debes relajarte un poco mas- dijo mi amiga regalándome una sonrisa

-Tienes razón- le respondí con un pequeña sonrisa que al parecer fue de agrado para ella

-Muy bien nos vemos al rato tengo que ir a clases de literatura gomen- salió corriendo al parecer iba tarde a su clase

Lucy-san está estudiando Idiomas Modernos ya que para ella le ayudaría a terminar sus libros y a tener mejor capacidad al crear sus locas historias, jejeje.

.

.

.

.

Ya son las 10:00 será mejor que vaya a mi clase de biología no quiero aguantar otro regaño del profesor.

Camine hasta llegar al aula de clases cuando me distraje un momento al contemplar a gray-sama leyendo un libro.

-Hump, llegas temprano- Me dirigió las palabras con esos ojos grises tan profundos.

-Oh si, esta vez quise llegar justo a tiempo pero veo que llegue muy temprano- Cielos como rayos puedo hablar con él sin que me ponga nerviosa.

-No te preocupes el profesor llegara tarde hoy- me dijo con una naturalidad que hasta parecía envidiarle.

-Mm supongo que tendré que esperar- le respondí y me dirigí a sentarme en cualquier lugar que encontrase, realmente ese chico me volvía nerviosa no sé cómo, pero en serio lo hacía, e incluso hace que mi corazón vaya a mil por horas, que mis mejillas se ruboricen de una manera exagerada, sueno tonta no, pero en serio como podía dejar de sentir tanto nerviosismo por esa persona…

-Juvia- Me llamo con una voz un poco profunda.

-Uh ¿si, Gray-sama?- Respondí en el acto.

-He notado que has dejado de hablar en tercera persona desde hace tiempo- Me dijo con una tierna sonrisa que me dejaba en las nubes.

-Eto bueno he tratado de quitarme ese mal habito desde hace tiempo… pero a veces suele ser un poco difícil- le respondí, jugando torpemente con mi dedos.

-¿A qué se debe? – me dijo rápidamente.

-Supongo porque trato superar algunas cosa- le devolví con una sonrisa.

-Hmp hoy iré con Gajeel y los demás a un bar supongo… ¿Que iras no, con Lucy y las demás? – Me pregunto con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y rascándose la cabeza… se veía bastante tierno.

-Oh ahora que lo dices Gajeel me dijo que iría con ustedes al bar, le preguntare a las demás si quieren venir- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-oh bueno entonces nos veremos allá- Me devolvió una sonrisa después de que me dijo aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

.

Después de que terminara la clase me dirigí a la biblioteca donde supongo que estaría Levy ahí, pero justamente estaba uno de los amigo de gajeel pero no de esta universidad si no de Sabertooth

-Oh juvia- Me dirigió la palabra, apenas me dirigía hacia él, sus ojos rojos eran penetrantes, y su oscuro cabello lo hacía ver algo atractivo de cierta forma.

-Oh que tal Rogue-san- Le dirigí mi saludo. –¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-.

-He venido hablar con tu hermano Gajeel, se supone que iba a estar aquí pero al parecer no lo he visto- me Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh Gajeel-kun debe de estar algo ocupado entonces-

-Ummm pues entonces me tendré que ir-

-¿Heee? ¿Estás seguro?

-Jeje tranquila de todas formas lo veré hoy en la tarde- acaricio mi cabeza y se fue sin mas nada que decir, eso me dejo algo sorprendida.

.

.

.

.

Supongo que hoy será un día diferente.


	2. Capitulo 2 Diferencias

**Diferencias.**

La tarde llegaba a su fin y se podía notar el cielo oscuro con una brillante luna, Juvia les escribía a sus amigas para ir al bar tal como lo había acordado con el Fullbuster

**-Mujer ¿Vas a ir al bar?** – Pregunto su hermano mayor con poca delicadeza alguna.

**-¿Gajeel-kun? Pensé que estaría con Levy-san-** Le respondió la peli celeste

**-¡Baka! Buscare a Levy para después irnos directo hacia al bar, ¿Qué no vienes?-.**

**-Etto les escribí a Erza y a Lucy para que fuéramos juntas pero al parecer llegaran un poco tarde-** Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa **–Espera a que me cambie para irnos juntos-.**

La chica se dirigió a su habitación, fue al armario y escogió sus ropas.

Luego de vestirse, fue a maquillarse ligeramente y acomodar un poco su cabello. Está lucia esplendida, usaba unos Jeans negros que se ajustaban a su delicada figura, una camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con una chaqueta negra, lucia unas botas de color marrón oscuro no tan largas, y claro está con su maquillaje y su cabello suelto azulado se veía realmente radiante para los ojos de cualquiera.

Su hermano la esperaba en el sofá de la sala, se distraía con su teléfono móvil, al aparecer juvia, este se le quedo viendo y no dijo ningún alago mas simplemente mostro una sonrisa, la despeino un poco y se dirigieron a la puerta en busca de la pequeña y querida Levy.

.

.

.

Eran las 8:00 PM ya se encontraban con Levy, se dirigieron directamente hacia su destino, Gajeel y Levy se encontraban hablando de temas sin importancia, mientras Juvia los observaba y sentía cierta envidia hacia ellos, claro, está no pensaba en maneras malas ni nada por el estilo simplemente envidiaba que ellos podían compartir ciertas cosas así fueran estúpidas o no, o el simplemente hecho de demostrar cariño mutuamente, juvia simplemente quería sentirse amada, querida, correspondida.

.

.

.

En el Bar se podían escuchar música, risas, discusiones, entre otra cosas, a lo lejos se notaban un grupo de personas riéndose ¿quién sabe de qué? El más extrovertido era un peli rosa llamado Natsu acompañado de su amiga Lucy, Gray, y Erza que estos se reian de sus estupideces.

**-Si serás mocoso-** Dijo un Gajeel con un sonrisa orgullosa.

**-¡Cállate Metalero amargado!-** Respondió un Natsu con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa de superioridad.

**-A quien le dices metalero, Mocoso en flamas-** Dijo rápido Gajeel

**-Si serán tontos-** Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Levy saludo a Lucy y a Erza mientras que Juvia todavía estaba fastidiada por el comportamiento de su hermano, pero, Gray se le quedo observando detenidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

.

.

.

Ya después de tanto alboroto todos disfrutaron de las charlas, chistes, juegos, bromas y muchas cosas que compartían juntos, llego un momento en que juvia se alejo para ir por una bebida y Gray se levanto para acompañarla.

**-Juvia-** Dijo Gray

**-Gray-Sama ¿quiere también una bebida?- **

**-Jeje no tranquila solo voy acompañarte ¿te molesta?-** Pregunto Gray con una sonrisa que hizo que juvia se ruborizara fácilmente.

**-No no no, para nada nunca podrías molestarme Gray-sama-** Dijo ella nerviosamente.

Éste dio una risa tierna, que para los ojos de Juvia era perfecta, todo él era perfecto según la tierna Juvia.

**-Juvia ¿cómo te va en las clases? disculpa si soy un poco entrometido solo quiero conversar un poco- **dijo éste pasando su mano en su nuca y mirando hacia otro lado con un rubor que no pasaba desapercibo para los ojos de la Loxar.

**-Supongo que bien, eto, he tenido problemas con algunas materias debido a que no las entiendo muy bien y no tengo a alguien que me las pueda explicar, le he preguntado mucho a Levy, pero a veces ni logro entenderla y me doy por vencida- **dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo con en forma de decepción.

**-Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco- **le sobo su cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa **–No te rindas tan fácilmente, todo tiene solución-.**

Juvia no sabía que decir solo se ruborizo cada vez más, estaba estática, sorprendida, no sabía cómo actuar en esas circunstancias.

**-S-s-seria un h-honor que m-me a-ayudaras-** Sus palabras salieron difícilmente pues esta estaba más que nerviosa.

**-Muy bien te veré mañana entonces iré a tu casa- **

.

.

.

Todos se iban a sus respectivos hogares.

Juvia y Gajeel entraron al edificio donde viven, suben al elevador (Ascensor), y justamente ven a un par de jóvenes esperándolos enfrente de su hogar.

**-Gajeeeeel-san, donde carajos estabas- **Gritaba un rubio, llamado Sting

**-A mi tu no me gritas imbécil-** Dijo Gajeel enfadado

-**Estúpido llevamos horas esperándote- **

**-Tchk les dije que saldría al Bar par de tontos-**

**-Ya no importa ya estás aquí vayamos a trabajar y punto-** Dijo un peli negro de ojos color rojo como Rubies.

**-Y yo que quería descansar- **Se quejo Gajeel.

**-Oh Sting-san Rogue-san, ¿Como están? Y ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-** Pregunto Juvia.

**-Juuuuuuuvia-san disculpa no te había visto, gomen andamos bien y hay que hacer un trabajo, para las clases extracurriculares que al tonto de Gajeel se le olvido-. **Respondió Sting alegremente.

**-Umm ¿extracurriculares?-** Pregunto sorprendida,

**-Veras decidimos meternos en clases extracurriculares en Fairy Tail ya que en Sabertooth era todo un problema-** Respondio Sting

**-¿Se puede hacer eso?**

**-Si ya que ambas instituciones están asociadas-** Le respondió Rogue con una sonrisa y colocando la palma de su mano en la cabeza de Juvia.

**-Mmmm interesante-** Dijo ella mirándolos con asombro.

.

.

.

El trió de jóvenes empezaron hacer su debido trabajo, Juvia se encontraba viendo un programa de televisión en la sala pero algo la distrajo, un chico de ojos rojos se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

**-Discúlpame si te llego incomodar pero me gusta mucho ese programa-** Dijo éste mirando hacia la pantalla de la TV

**-No te preocupes me hace bien tu compañía, puedo sentirme cómoda y más confiada-.** Dijo Loxer mirando el Peli negro.

**-¿Que es lo que más te gusta de este programa?-** Pregunto él.

**-Supongo que es porque es entretenido de cierta forma ¿No te parece?-** Respondió la Loxar con una sonrisa que demostraba ternura.

**-Hmp tienes razón-** Este sonrió para ella

**-No sé porque pero… Me gusta hablar contigo Juvia-**Dijo él mirando hacia la pantalla. –**Siento que puedes comprenderme, sin la necesidad de juzgarme-.**

Ésta se contemplo de mirarlo sin darse cuenta, solo se quedo allí viéndolo sin prestarle la mas mínima atención al programa, poco a poco sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado, ella no se estaba dando cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento que al parecer no iba a poder entender.


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Que te inquieta?

**¿Qué te inquieta?**

Aun se encontraban en la realización de su respectivo trabajo, Juvia decidió prepararles la cena, así que tomo un libro de cocina que le había dado Levy, y ésta busco una receta sencilla y de buen sabor; busco condimentos, verduras entre otras utilidades para hacer la receta que decía dicho libro.

–**Juvia ¿necesitas ayuda? –**Dijo el joven Rogue.

–**No te preocupes no hace falta, mejor sigue trabajando con los muchachos no vaya hacer que terminen haciendo una cosa mal jeje–** Respondió la chicha de ojos azules

–**Que va, esos dos no me dejan ayudarlos, a cada rato discuten por cualquier tontería –**Dijo Rogue un poco cansado con un gran suspiro.

–**Hmp, supongo que tienes razón en eso, esos dos son totalmente opuestos jeje –**Dijo con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en su frente** –Bueno si quieres ayúdame a cortar los vegetales Rogue-san–** Dijo con una dulce ternura en su voz, Rogue se sonrojo e igual le devolvió una sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes trabajaban en hacer la cena, se podía notar como ambos trabajaban juntos con una comodidad que cualquier pareja envidiaría–**"Se siente tan diferente estar con él" **– Pensó Juvia.

Después de un buen rato ya habían acabado la cena Rogue puso la comida en la mesa del comedor y juvia llamo a Gajeel y Sting para que fueran a comer, todos comían a gusto y se encantaban de la deliciosa comida que habían preparado Rogue y Juvia, era realmente grandiosa. Se hicieron las 9:00 de la noche y ellos aun no habían terminado el trabajo, llego un momento en el que ya se habían fastidiado, Sting y Gajeel se quedaron dormidos en la habitación (de Gajeel claro está), Rogue no tuvo otra opción que terminar el trabajo por su cuenta pero cierta chica se acerco y le ofreció su ayuda, éste no tuvo ninguna queja pues le encantaba de cierta forma estar al lado de ella, sentir su calidez, el aroma dulce que emitía, el dulce tono de su voz que para él era la más dulce melodía, Rogue sin darse cuenta tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia la chica de ojos azules.

–**Rogue-san creo que si coloca este concepto en su trabajo tendría mejor sentido ¿no le parece?** **–** le dijo Juvia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos del Peli negro de ojos Rojos.

Éste estaba cegado y poco a poco se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Juvia, en cambio ella se quedo estática no sabía que intentaría hacer el chico, ella cerró los ojos por intuición "**Que rayos estás haciendo Juvia"– **pensó ella**.**

–**Tienes razón–** Dijo Rogue

– **¿Eh? –** se pregunto Juvia

–**Creo que este concepto tiene más lógica que el que ellos habían colocado–** Dijo Rogue rápidamente

**– "Que tonta soy" – **Pensó la peli celeste con una gota de sudor en su frente.

–**Bueno ya terminamos de cierta forma– **

–**Hm si no se porque esos dos tardaron tanto–** Dijo la Loxar.

–**Son un par de tontos–** Dijo este con una sonrisa.

Ambos se rieron por el comentario. Rogue se fue en busca de Sting, al encontrarlo lo despertó y este se quejo un poco pero luego se fue con su amigo y se despidieron de la Loxar ya que Gajeel todavía estaba dormido, ella igual se despidió de ellos; cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

.

.

.

–**Rogue…–** Dijo en susurro mientras miraba el techo de su habitación acostada en su cama.

La mujer se encontraba confundida, las cosas que estaba experimentando con el Chaney la tenían inquieta de cierta forma. Se quedo dormida esperando que la noche acabara rápido

.

.

.

–**Buenos días mujer–** Dijo un Gajeel totalmente despeinado y con un bostezo que significaba que apenas estaba despertando de su sueño.

–**Buenos días Gajeel-kun–** Dijo la chicha que ya se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

–**¿Qué día es hoy? –** Le pregunto su hermano mayor.

–**Sábado y son las 9:00 am ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –** Se sorprendió como éste salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

–**JOOOODEEEER, tengo que ir a buscar a Levy–** Dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente.

– **¿No vas a desayunar?–**

–**No tengo tiempo para eso tonta, Levy va matarme–** Salió corriendo a la puerta para salir corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

–**Hmm supongo que desayunare esta vez sola– **se dijo a ella misma mientras se servía su desayuno en un plato. De repente suena el timbre y ella sale abrir la puerta, pero ella se sorprende era nada menos que Gray Fullbuster.

**-¿Gray-Sama? –** Dijo esta asombrada con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

–**Buenos Días Juvia–** Dijo éste con una sonrisa tierna.

– **¿Que estás haciendo aquí a esta hora Gray-sama? –** Dijo la peli celeste que aun no salía de su asombro.

– **¿Eh? No me digas que se te olvido que te ayudaría a estudiar hoy–** Dijo el de ojos grises**. –Además son las 9:00 de la mañana no es tan temprano dijo con suma normalidad–.**

–**No es eso Gray-sama y claro que no se me olvido si no que pensé que vendrías más tarde–** Dijo casi en forma de susurro pero pudo escucharlo el Fullbuster.

–**Si quieres puedo venir más tarde–** Dijo casi serio.

– **¿Qué? Claro que no entre por favor, disculpa si lo hice molestar no fue mi–** sus palabras fueron cortadas por una caricia en la mejilla que le estaba ofreciendo Gray.

–**No te preocupes no podría molestarme contigo Juvia–** Dijo gray con una sonrisa ladina. **– Además vine temprano para explicarte con toda la tranquilidad del mundo así no tendrás problemas para entender–**

–**Gray-sama–** dijo con un susurro y sus mejillas totalmente rosadas **–Gracias, muchas gracias–** Dijo mientras una lagrima rebelde salía de sus ojos azules .

–**Waaaaaa ¿Por qué lloras? –** Dijo un Gray sorprendido que trataba de calmar a Juvia de cierta forma.

–**Tonto solo son lagrimas de felicidad–**

Gray la observo y la abrazo dulcemente, fue sorpréndete ¿el Fullbuster había dejado su gran orgullo por las lagrimas de una mujer?, Juvia correspondió el abrazo estaba feliz su corazón iba a mil por horas, se sentía en las nubes, a ella le encantaba el olor de Gray su fuerte perfume que era una droga para ella, sus ojos Grises profundos y brillantes, la forma en que hablaba, su manera de ser, todo le encantaba, Juvia se sentía afortunada de que él la haya abrazado para ella eso era un regalo.

**–Vamos tenemos que estudiar–** Dijo él con una sonrisa.

**–Si Gray-sama–** Dijo con la más brillante sonrisa que tenia la chicha de ojos azules.

.

.

.

Seguían estudiando y Juvia prestaba atención a todo lo que le decía Gray, cada indicación, cada palabra absolutamente todo. Era irónico quien iba a pensar que el gran Gray Fullbuster iba a querer ayudar a Juvia Loxar si mas bien le incomodaba hablar con una chica y más que todo a ella ¿Por qué será? Acaso Gray sentía algo por ella y no le había dicho a nadie, quien sabe, Gray a veces puede ser muy reservado con respecto a su vida.

–**Gray-sama, creo que ya entendí toda sus explicaciones-** Dijo juvia con una sonrisa de positivismo.

–**¿Estás segura? –** Dijo éste observándola.

–**Oh claro que si–** Juvia tenía sus ojos iluminados, al fin lograba entender esas clases que la tenían angustiada.

–**Hmm bueno supongo que es todo por hoy–** Dijo gray levantándose de la silla y apoyando su mano en la mesa.

–**Etto ¿Ya se va? –** Dijo Juvia

–**Supongo que sí–** Dijo Gary de alguna manera fría, después de todo así era él.

Juvia se deprimió un poco pero luego escucho unas palabras

– **¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato más?–**

– **¿Lo haría?–**

–**Solo si tú lo deseas– **

Pff ¿desearlo? ella quería todo de él, quería compartir su vida con el si es posible.

–**Por supuesto Gray-sama–** Ella tomo su mano al decir estás palabras con una sorisa brillante e inquietante para los ojos de él.

Gray no pudo aguantar más y la beso en sus labios, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿El Fullbuster besando a Juvia? Esto tiene que ser un sueño pero no lo es, el seguía besándola tiernamente mientras que juvia estaba en Shock pero algo paso en eso momento, Juvia sintió miedo, miedo a que fuera un engaño, a que simplemente estuviera jugando con ella, le recordó a ese ser que había roto su corazón así que se aparto de él sorprendiendo a un confundido Gray.

–**Lo siento me he pasado de la raya–** Dijo un apenado Gray.

–**No es eso Gray-sama, es simplemente que tengo miedo–** ella soltó unas lagrimas

El se asusto y la abrazo como anteriormente lo había hecho

–**Lo siento–** dijo Gray en un susurro

–**No te disculpes por favor soy yo quien debe disculparse–** Dijo una apenada Juvia

El la tomo por su barbilla mirando esos ojos azules profundos que el mismo quería descifrar, limpio sus lagrimas y le dio una sonrisa tierna **–Ni se te ocurra disculparte, fui yo quien te hizo incomodar Juvia– **Dijo lo más tierno posible.

–**Tengo miedo a que vuelvan romper mi corazón–** Dijo ella apoyando su frente en el pecho de gray **–No quiero que usted me lastime ya que le aprecio mucho Gray-sama, sería algo muy doloroso de soportar –**

El la separa de su cuerpo y la mira fijamente a los **ojos –Yo jamás podría lastimarte Juvia, mataría a cualquiera que llegara lastimarte y si yo mismo fuera el que te lastimara créeme que me odiaría por el resto de mi vida– **Dijo gray con una voz profunda tomándola de los hombros.

Ella se sorprendió de dichas palabras y se fue directamente a esos labios fríos que ansiaba probar de nuevo.


	4. Capitulo 4 Recuerdos

**Recuerdos.**

Ellos se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, sus besos fueron agobiantes, sus lenguas se buscaban con desesperación y agonía hasta que les falto oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse dejando un hilo de saliva que daba entender que aun seguían unidos por ese beso, Gray se acerco al cuello de lluvia respirando ese dulce aroma que lo volvía loco, que no lo dejaba pensar ni razonar, dio tiernos besos en su cuello, Juvia se sentía afortunada, pero, no podía ocultar su miedo de perder a su ser amado.

**–Gray…Sama–** Soltó un susurro **–Shhh no digas nada–** Le dijo el moreno de ojos grises.

–**Juvia se que tienes miedo tranquila no voy a propasarme contigo… No aun–** Dijo esto con una voz sensual y una sonrisa de medio lado.

– **¿Eh? A que te refieres–** Dijo nerviosa.

–**Jejeje Juvia puedes confiar en mí, no hare nada sin que tú lo desees–**

–**G-g-gray-sa–** trato de decir algunas palabras pero no pudo ya que Gray la volvió a besar en sus labios, pero este beso fue más corto no tan apasionado como antes sino tierno y dulce.

–**Juvia te lo volveré a decir–** Tomo sus mejillas y miro fijamente esos ojos azules **– No te hare daño, confía en mí–**

–**Yo confió en ti Gray…–** Dijo en un susurro, que pudo escuchar el Fullbuster, Gray sabía perfectamente que Juvia tenía sus dudas, ella necesitaba a alguien que la apreciara y que la amara tanto como él necesitaba amor en su vida.

–**Tranquila se que te costara un poco, pero yo hare que llegues a confiar plenamente en mi–** Dijo dándole un tierno beso en su frente**. –Tengo que irme, pero, quiero que salgas conmigo mañana–** Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–**Jejeje está bien Gray-sama–** Sonrió tiernamente para él.

–**Te escribiré a tu celular nos vemos–** Dijo saliendo ya del hogar de Juvia dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que la peli azul se sonrojara y sonriera.

Mientras el entraba en el elevador/ascensor revisa su celular ya que al parecer tenía una notificación, y si, era un tierno mensaje que hizo que éste no pudiera contener su sonrisa _**– "Gracias por todo Gray-sama" te espero mañana''–**_

Juvia estaba feliz que no pudo ni sentarse en el sofá, ésta estaba en el piso sentada y recostada de la puerta donde había salido la persona que la había besado el día de hoy. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y ocultaba su asombro con una de sus manos, aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de la mañana, pero tenía sus dudas y era por culpa de ese trauma que le había ocasionado el hombre de hace años atrás que se atrevió a romper su corazón de la manera más cruel.

–**Juvia por Dios deja el miedo–** se dijo así misma. **–Eso ya quedo en el pasado, eres una mujer fuerte y tú misma escuchaste las palabras de Gray-sama– **

.

.

.

Gray estaba caminando por la ciudad y recordaba ese lindo momento con Juvia, él tenía ciertos sentimientos por Juvia desde aquel día…Si, ese día donde vio a una joven llorar bajo la lluvia, indefensa, sola y devastada…Ese día lo recordaba y desde aquel día se hizo amiga de ella pero debido a que cada vez que tiene una persona tan especial en su vida desaparece o simplemente se aleja tenía miedo de perderla a ella también, pero no podía soportarlo más, quería tenerla en sus brazos cuidarla, darle todo lo que se merece y más, era un chico frio lo sabía muy bien, pero trataría de cambiar un poco esa frialdad por ella.

–**Espero no equivocarme esta vez–** se decía el mismo mirando hacia el cielo con algo de tristeza en su voz **–No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo otra vez–**

.

.

.

Ya eran las 2:00 PM y Juvia estaba pensando en muchas cosas, del pasado, del presente y del futuro también, de repente quería dejar un momento esos pensamientos así que se dirigió a darse un baño, sentía la necesidad de relajarse por alguna razón el agua la tranquilizaba incluso más que dormir. Busco una toalla, lleno la bañera, se desnudo luego recogió su hermoso cabello para después entrar a la bañera.

Estuvo un buen tiempo allí e incluso volvieron esos pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila, pero recordó las palabras de Gray.

–**Realmente lo aprecio Gray-sama no quiero perderlo–** Decía perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Luego de bañarse se dirigió a su habitación, busco una ropa cómoda y luego encendió la TV.

–**Me pregunto si están pasando mi programa favorito– **Dijo mientras peinaba su cabello.

Veía el programa como si volviera a ser una niña de cinco años, recordaba en ese momento como eran los tiempos de antes cuando compartía más tiempo con su hermano Gajeel y hacían tonterías, era algo nostálgico para ella esos días eran divertidos y mas viendo su programa favorito, ella se ría de las quejas de su tontillo hermano mientras ésta tomaba siempre un jugo de manzana.

–"_**No entiendo como ese tonto de Patricio puede llegar a ser tan estúpido" –**_ Decía un niño de ojos rojos y piel morena.

–"_**Gajeel-kun patricio es el mejor amigo de Bob esponja cuando lo entenderá" –**_ Decía una niña de corto cabello azulado con un jugo de manzana en su mano.

–"_**Ese es otro tonto, prefiero a Plantón Gehee" –**_ Decía el riéndose.

Después de ese tierno recuerdo Juvia se sonrojo y sonrió tiernamente hacia la TV

–**Hmm como pasa el tiempo–** Dijo ella.

Al rato sonó el teléfono de su hogar y fue directo a contestar

–**Diga–** Dijo ella

– **¿Hey porque no has respondido mis mensajes?–** Dijo un hombre que Juvia sabía perfectamente quien era, esa voz profunda y sensual que tiene él.

– **¿Heeee Gray-sama?–**

–**Jejeje me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo en busca de un regalo para Natsu–**

–**Oh cierto Natsu-san cumplirá años dentro de poco–**

– **¿Y entonces, que dices? –**

–**Oh claro Gray-sama–**

–**Bien te esperare en la plaza ¿De acuerdo?–**

–**Está bien– **Dijo una animada juvia, cortando la llamada.

Ésta fue corriendo a su armario a buscar una linda prenda para usar.

–**Tiene que ser algo bonito, pero no tan atrevido, algo casual pero un poco elegante, oh ya sé que podre usar–** Se decía así misma mientras tomaba la ropa que usaría.

Se coloco un vestido blanco un poco corto pero no era ajustado en la parte de abajo de éste, la parte de arriba era como la especie de un top que dejaba ver un poco sus senos y marcaba muy bien esa delgada cintura pero ella se coloco una chaqueta negra si abotonarla y luego se coloco sus botines negros que tenían un poco de tacón, se maquilo un poco y dejo su cabello como estaba (con una coleta) se veía bonita, radiante, hermosa.

Al salir de su casa fue hacia el elevador, espero que este bajara, salió de él y paso por la recepción del edificio, ya ella se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad iba tomar un taxi cuando una voz la distrajo.

–**Juvia–** Dijo un chico de ojos rojos y de cabello oscuro.


	5. capitulo 5 Conociendote

**Conociendote.**

Juvia volteo en el acto al escuchar aquella voz, al ver que se trataba de Rogue, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sus ojos se abrieron en forma de sorpresa y cierta admiración, en cambio Rogue la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y se acerco un poco a ella.

–**Te vez hermosa Juvia –** Dijo aquel Joven.

–**Rogue-san, Gracias–**Respondió con una sonrisa.

– **¿A dónde te diriges? ¿Puedo acompañarte? Claro si no te molesta-–**

–**Rogue-san lo siento pero esta vez… tengo que hacer algo importante, no quiero sonar grosera– **Dijo ella apenada con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El acaricio su mejilla **–Tranquila–** Dijo él con un sonrisa alejándose de ella.

La chica se sentía un poco mal por alguna razón así que giro a mirarlo vio como este caminaba alejándose más y más de ella.

– "_¿Estará bien?, por alguna razón Rogue-san me transmite confianza y cierta admiración hacia él, es realmente distinto estar con él que con otros de mis amigos e incluso…Con…Gray-sama... Sera mejor que me llegue a donde esta gray antes de pensar en tonterías"–._ Pensó la peli celeste

Ella tomo un taxi y miro hacia la ventana contemplando la ciudad y recordando lo sucedido, pero luego otro pensamiento invadió su mente, hoy sería la primera vez que saldría con Gray a solas, se sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo se daría la oportunidad de salir con un chico.

.

.

.

POV Gray:

–**Se está tardando mucho, será mejor que vaya a buscarla… hmm mejor no… ¿Por qué tardara tanto? – **

Camine por algunas tiendas de la ciudad mientras esperaba a Juvia, hacía un poco de frio pero para mí este clima era perfecto me traía cierta nostalgia y me daba algo de satisfacción. Desde que mis padres se divorciaron he estado viviendo con mi padre aunque últimamente no se la pasa en la casa ya que le toma mucho interés a su trabajo… Demasiado diría yo, me la paso la mayoría del tiempo con Natsu y Gajeel, pero otras veces me gusta ir a esta plaza a recordar los viejos tiempos… Donde de cierta forma era feliz, donde podía reírme de las estupideces de mi hermano mientras mi hermana mayor lo fastidiaba con cosas sin sentido y mis padres se reían disfrutando de nuestras tonterías.

Hmm supongo que eso ya quedo en el atrás.

– **¿Gray-sama?–** Escuche esa tierna voz inconfundible.

–**Con que al fin llegas– **Dije con algo de frialdad que no pude evitar.

–**L-lo siento Gray-sama e-es que– **la bese en los labios antes de que terminara de hablar.

–**Tranquila caminemos un rato– **Dije tomando su mano para después entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella. Pude notar una tierna sonrisa que provenía de sus labios me miro con ternura y no puede evitar sonrojarme, ella me daba una calidez que nadie más podía ofrecer.

– **¿Gray-sama que tiene planeado regalarle a Natsu-san?**

–**No lo sé al tonto de Natsu solo le gusta la comida al parecer–**

– **¿Jejeje que tal una cadena? –**

–**No lo creo, es capaz de perderla–**

–**Ummm ¿no tienen algo en común ustedes dos, algo que les guste hacer o algo parecido? –**

Ahora que lo recuerdo bien Natsu y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas desde niños, lo considero mi hermano e incluso en ocasiones como un rival ya que solemos ser muy competitivos.

– **¿Qué tal si le regalo un videojuego?–**

–**Mmm ¿Estás seguro Gray-sama?–**

–**Hmm la verdad no– **

Seguimos caminando observando cada tienda que pasábamos, y nada se me ocurría.

–"_Cubito de hielo juguemos un partido de básquet" – _

–"_Si serás estúpido cuantas veces te diré que no me gusta ese juego cabeza de flama–"_

–"_Vamos solo un partido señor pantaloncillos" –_

–"_Esta bien mocoso" –_

_Horas después:_

–"_Wohoooo Volvi a ganar" –_

–"_Te he dicho que no soy bueno cabeza de flama"– _

–"_Jajaja bakaaa debes practicar mas"–_

–"_Sabes que lo mío es el futbol tarado, además tu no hables mucho que cuando juegas conmigo al futbol eres patético"–_

–"_Callateeeee probare que soy mejor que tu" –_

–"_Te pateare el trasero"-_

–"_jajaja parecemos unos idiotas ¿no?" –_

–"_Siempre lo hemos sido" –_

Hmmm ya sé que le daré ese idiota

– **¿He? Pasa algo Gray-sama?–** me pregunto preocupada.

–**Ya sé que le regalare a Natsu–** Le sonreí y nos fuimos a una tienda deportiva. Busque un balón de básquet parecido al de aquel día donde éramos solo unos niños, Juvia fue a buscar otra cosa supuse que era para el tonto de Gajeel así que seguí buscando hasta que por fin lo encontré, no era exactamente igual pero se asemejaba imaginé que podría gustarle después de todo es su deporte favorito. Después de encontrar el regalo de Natsu me fui a buscar a Juvia al encontrarla pude darme cuenta que llevaba algo en sus manos.

POV Juvia:

No era muy apegada a Natsu-san pero debido a que es muy amigo de mi hermano y de Gray-sama compartía cierta amistad con el peli rosado a pesar de ser un poco tonto y altanero pero a pesar de eso es una persona muy amigable.

–**Juvia–** Escuche la voz de Gray-sama y gire a verlo a los ojos.

– **¿Que estás buscando? –**

–**Quiero darle un regalo de mi parte a Natsu-san–**

–**Hmm supongo que está bien–** acaricio mi cabeza con sus grandes manos y me dio una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, realmente era un chico apuesto y cariñoso de cierta forma.

POV Normal:

Los dos jóvenes se aproximaron a la caja de ventas para comprar el regalo del joven Dragneel, luego de haber comprado el regalo siguieron caminando por la ciudad tomados de la mano.

– **¿Gray-sama desde cuando conoce a Natsu-san? –**

–**Mmm bueno a ver–** Miro hacia el cielo recordando cuando fue la primera vez que se topo con el peli rosado. **–Fue hace mucho desde que éramos solo unos niños, él acaba de llegar al vecindario donde yo vivía en ese tiempo, la primera impresión que tuve fue que era un completo idiota–** juvia al escuchar lo último que dijo se rio un poco pero siguió escuchando la historia **–Pero también pude observar que solo vivía con su padre, nunca le quise preguntar algo de su madre ya que imagine que sería algo grosero y atrevido de mi parte, recuerdo que ese mismo día en el que nos conocimos había un gato azul en una caja al lado de un árbol, Natsu quiso quedárselo ya que parecía algo indefenso no proteste ya que mis padres eran muy estrictos con los animales– **Gray seguía contando la historia y Juvia le prestaba toda la atención del mundo _–"Al aparecer son muy buenos amigos"–_ pensó la joven. Para ella le agradaba saber algo de su ser amado, quería conocerlo, aprender más de él, saber que lo inquietaba, que le gustaba, todo acerca de él.

POV Gray:

Era realmente agradable conversar con ella, podía hablar horas y ella estaría ahí para oírme.

–**Cuéntame algo de ti Juvia, como fue tu niñez para empezar– **Dije con algo de ternura para no sonar tan frio como siempre suelo ser, quiero ser distinto con ella.

–**Umm… Por donde empiezo– **Rasco su mejilla con su dedo índice y poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado_, –"Se ve tan tierna"–_ pensé al verla.

–**Mi niñez no fue la gran cosa en realidad, mis padres viajaban por asuntos de trabajo y siempre me quedaba con mi hermano–** Dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

–**Nos quedábamos con nuestro tío, aunque siempre solía tratarnos un poco mal e incluso se burlaba por mi forma de hablar en tercera persona, hmmp pero siempre Gajeel me defendía, recuerdo también que nos encantaba ver nuestro programa favorito en las tardes, era como un pasatiempo que solíamos tener– **

Yo escuchaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, y de cierta forma pude sentir algo de tristeza.

–**En la secundaria, era todo un reto, siempre se burlaban de mi forma de hablar e incluso de vestir, pero como siempre estaba Gejeel ahí para protegerme y cuidarme, se que podrá ser muy serio pero me ayudo cuando más lo necesite, luego decidí cambiar un poco, ya empezaba hablar mejor dejando ese habito de hablar en tercera persona aunque no del todo bien pero seguí intentando, me dedique a la natación ya que es mi deporte favorito, luego después de tantos años Gajeel y yo decimos mudarnos acá, a esta enorme ciudad–.**

Notaba con claridad como transmitían cierta tristeza, yo quiero desaparecer esa tristeza que lleva persiguiéndola durante tanto tiempo.

–**Al parecer no fue tan buena entonces–**

–**Hmm de cierto modo no, pero ya son cosas del pasado desde que llegue aquí mi mundo ha cambiado– **me miro fijamente a los ojos regalándome una sonrisa y apretando mas fuerte su mano contra la mía.

–**Nunca dejas de sorprenderme ¿he? –**

–**¿Por qué lo dices? –**

–**Hmm por nada– **Bese su mano que sostenía la mía y seguimos caminando.

POV Juvia:

Realmente su mano me conforta, me da una seguridad que nadie me ha dado. Desde cuando me enamore tanto de él, realmente estando a su lado me sentía viva alegre, feliz ¿Sera un sueño? Al parecer no, es una hermosa realidad que me ha ofrecido la vida, no sé si podría soportar que se le alejara de mi vida eso sería devastador para mí, no sé si él tenga unos sentimientos así de fuertes como los míos pero si no es así quiero demostrarle que realmente daría mi vida por él si es necesario… Cuando me volví así ni siquiera por Bora llegue hacer tan ¿Obsesiva?, pero es inevitable, este hombre no se que hizo para que me sienta así.

–**Estas muy pensativa ¿pasa algo?–** me pregunto algo preocupado.

–**Tranquilo no pasa nada Gray-sama– **le respondí tranquila con una sonrisa

–**¿Te gustaría comer algo? – **Me pregunto

–**Mmm ¿qué quisieras comer?– **Le preguntemirándolo fijamente a sus ojos grises

–**A ti– **me dijo con una voz sensual que hizo que me diera un escalofrió, no podía salir de mi asombro al escuchar eso Heeeeee, ¿escuche bien? Acaba de decir lo que acabo de oír.

–**Jajajaja, Juvia tranquila solo estoy bromeando– **Se rio de mi asombro llevando su mano derecha su boca para así poder dejar de reír cosa que no lo hacia aun seguía riéndose de mi

–**GRAAAY-SAMAA– **Subí un poco la voz casi llegando a un grito e infle un poco mis cachetes realmente estaba avergonzada y un poco molesta.

–**Oh vamos Juvia solo estaba bromeando, ven vayamos a comer un helado– **Me dijo aquellas palabras con una sonrisa ladina y poco a poco se acercaba a mi oído para susurrarme unas palabras **–Pero pronto podre saborearte eso no lo dudes– **Eso realmente me dejo la mente en blanco y mi rostro se puso completamente rojo**.**

POV Normal:

A lo lejos alguien observaba fijamente a la pareja

–**Rogue pasa algo– **Pregunto una joven de largo cabello.

–**No pasa nada Kagura– **Dijo este un poco molesto.

–**Idiota se supone que soy tu amiga ¿no? Si vas estar así mejor me voy– **La chicha de ojos color miel se estaba alejando pero la mano de Rogue la detuvo.

–**Ni se te ocurra irte me vas ayudar en algo– **dijo este con una sonrisa un poco sospechosa.


	6. Capitulo 6 Confundido corazón roto

**Lo siento mucho por el retraso en subir el episodio pero he tenido algunos problemas, pero bueno... aqui el episodio :)  
><strong>

**Confundido corazón roto.**

El chico de ojos rojos se acercaba un poco a la pareja de jóvenes que estaba a punto de entrar a un tienda de helados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Rogue? no quiero meterme en tus líos- Dijo Kagura

-Shh, no digas nada solo por favor trata de alejar a ese tipo de ella y yo me encargo de lo demás-. Dijo susurrando el joven.

Rogue no soportaba la idea de que la chicha que al él le "gusta" salga con otro hombre que no sea él, a pesar de que no trataba de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella por miedo a que lo rechazara, esta vez trataría de acercarse más a ella.

.

.

.

Kagura al darse cuenta como Rogue miraba desesperado aquella pareja, sintió algo en su interior. Ella se quedo observando al joven de ojos rojos con algo de preocupación pero sobre todo con tristeza ya que al parecer tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia su amigo.

Kagura se alejo de Rogue y se fue directo a la tienda de Helados donde se encontraba Gray y Juvia. Rogue entro con ella y se percato que Gray había dejado sola a Juvia por unos momentos, ese era el justo momento que tenia para poder escaparse con ella.

-Ve con ella, yo hare lo demás- Le dijo seria la joven de ojos color miel.

Rogue no dijo nada solo se escabullo entre la multitud de la tienda y se fue directamente a donde estaba Juvia.

POV Juvia.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la heladería, mientras que Gray-sama se encontraba pidiendo los helados. Realmente estaba contenta de estar con él.

-Juvia- Escuche una voz que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡ROGUE!-

-Necesito que vengas conmigo en este instante es urgente- Dijo algo desesperado, eso me preocupo por completo.

-Está bien iré contigo pero deja…- no pude terminar de hablar pues me agarro de la muñeca para alejarnos de donde nos encontrábamos para salir de la tienda.

-¡Espera Rogue!- Dije mientras practicante corríamos, pero éste por más que lo llamaba no me respondía.

.

.

.

En la tienda de helados:

Gray estaba a punto de pedir dos helados cuando una chica lo interrumpió.

-Hey ¿eres Gray Fullbuster?- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Emm si… ¿pasa algo? Eeeh espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Dijo éste algo serio.

-Tranquilo soy amiga de Gajeel, practicas Futbol ¿no es cierto?- Dijo la Joven mientras que alguien los interrumpió

-Disculpen Jóvenes pero ¿me podrían decir los sabores que quieren para los helados?

-Yo quiero uno de Chocolate por favor- Dijo Kagura con toda normalidad

-Espera estos helados...-

-El quiere uno de vainilla- Dijo ella sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

-¿Que pretendes?- Dijo Gray un poco enfadado.

-No te preocupes solo quiero conversar un momento contigo- Sonrió ésta con algo de orgullo.

.

.

.

Con Rogue y Juvia:

-¡ROGUE!- Dijo aun la joven con algo de preocupación y miedo en su voz.

En cambio él solo caminaba deprisa por la ciudad aun sujetando a Juvia con algo de rudeza, pero el solo quería llevarla a un lugar donde nadie los pudiera interrumpir. Después de varias horas, Rogue deicidio llevarla a su casa.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa que se encontraba un poco cerca de la ciudad, Rogue entro a su hogar junto con la chica de cabellos celestes, el aun la sujetaba por la muñeca y apretaba un poco fuerte

-Auch- Dijo Juvia en un susurro.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Eh? Rogue-san… ¿Que te sucede?- Dijo Juvia preocupada.

-Dime- Dijo algo molesto.

-¿Qué?..

-¡¿JUVIA QUIEN RAYOS ES ESE TIPO CON QUIEN ESTABAS HOY?!- Dijo Furioso.

Juvia estaba impactada de cómo Rogue se había puesto por el simplemente hecho de salir con la persona que ella ama.

-Rogue…Duele- Dijo juvia mirando la mano de Rogue como apretaba la suya con más fuerza.

-¿Eh? Lo siento- Soltó su mano y miro sus ojos azules.

-Rogue-san… Yo...- Juvia traba de hablar pero sus palabras no salían de su boca, por más que ella quisiera.

Rogue aun la observa y le acaricio la mejilla, para que ésta se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento, no debí comportarme así- Dijo serio mirando a Juvia aun con su mano en la mejilla de la joven.

-Rogue-san…- Dijo ella en un susurro.

-Es doloroso verte con alguien más mi querida Juvia-

Juvia se quedo estática al escuchar aquellas palabras, acaso ¿estaba soñando?, ¿escucharía bien?, ella se sonrojo de una sobremanera que Rogue la miraba con ternura.

-Hmm Juvia me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tu hermano te presento, me he encantado de tu hermosura-. Dijo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules

-Rogue-san yo no sabía…-

-Está bien, no suelo demostrar mis sentimientos-

Juvia no salía de asombro, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo se le quedaba observando fijamente.

-Juvia no pretendo lastimarte, así que disculpa por lo de hace un momento, pero realmente es muy difícil ver que esta con otra persona- Dijo acercándose a la joven y acariciando su mejilla de forma gentil.

-Está bien- Dijo Juvia aun mirándolo a los ojos

Rogue se acerca brevemente a los labios de la peli celeste y juvia aun no reaccionaba.

-Juvia- Rogue roso sus labios con los de ella.

Juvia no intento alejarse de él pues aun estaba estática no sabía qué hacer en una situación así. Rogue beso tiernamente los labios de ella y Juvia le correspondió el beso pero luego de unos instantes la imagen de Gray cruzo por su mente, así que empujo a Rogue.

-Los siento de verdad que lo siento Rogue, pero yo no puedo estar contigo- Dijo Juvia saliendo de la casa del joven corriendo lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, se detuvo en una esquina para tomar aire. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, ella tocaba sus labios y miraba al suelo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

-"Lo siento, los siento, lo siento"- Se decía ella misma mientras sus lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

.

.

.

En la heladería.

-Asi que Gray Fulbuster, ¿estás saliendo con la hermana de Gajeel?- Dijo curiosa la Joven.

Gray solo miraba a todas partes buscando a Juvia cuando un mensaje aparece en su celular.

_-"Lo siento Gray-sama pero no me sentía muy bien así que me fui a casa nos vemos mañana"-_

_-Es en serio- _Se dijo así mismo con algo de preocupación

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Kagura

-No, no es nada- Dijo serio sin prestarle mucha atención

-No has respondido la pregunta de hace un momento-

-No tengo porque hablarte de mis asuntos privados-

-Oh así que es verdad que si eres un chico frio-

-Mejor me voy no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo-

-Parece que tienes competencia Gray Fullbuster… Espero que ganes- Dijo ella comiendo un poco de helado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo cuida muy bien de ella- Le dijo seria mirando fijamente los ojos Grises profundos de Gray

.

.

.

Gray estaba totalmente confundió y algo fastidiado, pero tenía que ir a casa de Juvia para ver si se encontraba bien, ese mensaje que le había enviado le dejo muchas dudas y mas lo que le había dicho Kagura.

-Tchk, Todo iba bien y ahora pasa esto…-

Gray caminaba un poco rápido pues quería ver lo más pronto posible a la peli celeste le debía una explicación de su salida tan repentina. Al llegar edificio subió por las escaleras (ya que el elevador estaba averiado) rápidamente a llegar al piso donde se encontraba el hogar de la Loxar toco la puerta y espero a que ella abriera la puerta.

Juvia estaba sentada en su habitación algo deprimida ni siquiera escuchaba los golpes a la puerta que estaba haciendo Gray, solo miro su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Gajeel; al parecer se quedaría sola en casa hoy.

Se levanto asustada al escuchar un fuerte golpe de la puerta, salió corriendo a ver que sucedía al abrir sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era Gray… un Gray muy enfadado.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?- dijo este con voz profunda y con el seño fruncido.

-Gray-sama…- Ella empezó a llorar y lo abrazo muy fuerte, esto hizo que Gray se alarmara.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Gray-sama- Decía la joven un tanto desesperada.

-Hey Juvia ¿Qué te sucede?- La abrazo muy fuerte, para que se tranquilizara un poco. El Fullbuster se estaba asustando del comportamiento de la peli celeste.

-Juvia ha hecho algo terrible- Dijo la chica sin percatarse de que estaba volviendo hablar en tercera persona.

-Hey- La tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente. -Confía en mi ¿Qué te tiene tan triste? ¿Por qué dices que has hecho algo terrible?

-Gray-sama, Juvia le ha sido infiel-.


	7. Capitulo 7 Te extraño

Te extraño

POV Juvia:

Había pasado ya una semana después de lo sucedido, Gray no me dirigía palabra alguna, ni siquiera un gesto, yo estaba completamente devastada por la forma tan fría en la me trataba, sin sentimiento alguno, sin compasión ni afecto, era tan diferente a como era antes, realmente me sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo.

_Flashback_

–_¿Por qué no me dices quien es él?_ –_ dijo él con un tono de voz fuerte y pesado._

–_Acaso, no me has prestado atención a la explicación que te he dado_–_ Dijo la de cabellos celestes, con gruesas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules._

–_Claro que si… pero necesito saber quien fue el desgraciado que se atrevió a probar aquellos labios que me pertenecen_–

–_Gray…_–_ Susurro para ella misma._

–_Está bien si no dirás anda, me iré_–_ Dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero estos ojos grises no mostraban ningún brillo alguno, estaban tan apagados como si se tratase de ver la oscuridad misma._

–_No te vayas_– _Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del Fullbuster._

–_Hasta que no me digas quien fue, no tengo nada que hacer aquí_–_ Dijo este mientras se marchaba y dejaba a una peli celeste con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Fin del flashback._

Ya nada era lo mismo, no me atrevía hablar de lo sucedido ni con mi hermano, ni siquiera con Lucy, pero ellos sabían que algo no estaba bien en mí. ¿Por qué no pude decirle quien fue?, ¿Qué me detuvo?, ¿Sera que trato de protegerlo?, ¿Pero a quién? , no puedo comprender mis sentimientos, no puedo ni saber qué es lo que realmente quiero.

Me dirigí al baño a ducharme pues realmente necesitaba estar tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos momentos que aunque fueron muy cortos, fueron los más agradables y especiales de mí vida.

POV Normal.

Juvia aun estaba tomando una ducha, mientras trataba de analizar sus pensamientos.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un pelinegro, en una cantina donde no dejaba de tomar unos cuantos tragos de alcohol. El chico miraba su vaso con la bebida y no dejaba de pensar en su amada y en el porqué no le podía decir quién era el desgraciado, realmente se sentía furioso por eso.

–Hey tu– Se acerco una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos color esmeralda.

– ¿Que quieres? – Dijo Gray con algo de fastidio.

–El alcohol no te va ayudar en nada… Pero sé que otra cosa te puede ayudar– Dijo seduciendo al joven Fullbuster.

– ¿Crees que acostándome contigo se me quitara lo que realmente siento? Hmm realmente no eres lo que estoy buscando niñata– Dijo este acercándose más a ella y con su dedo rosando aquellos labios de la peli rosa.

– ¿Acaso no quieres intentarlo? – Dijo algo presumida. Lentamente ella se acerco más a él y devoro los labios fríos del chico, este respondió e incluso la jalo más hacia él para profundizar más el beso.

– ¿Dime tu nombre? – pegunto este entre besos y mordiscos.

–M-meredy– Trato de responderle sin soltar un suspiro por falta de aire.

–Hoy te acostaras conmigo y vas a tratar de que me olvide de alguien muy especial– Dijo este zafándose de aquel beso, mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras a su oído.

.

.

.

Juvia aun seguía en el baño con una tristeza en su rostro, no podía evitar sentirse así. La chica cerró la llave de la ducha, para luego salir y dirigirse a su habitación con una toalla alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo. Busco entre sus ropas un pijama para luego dirigirse a dormir, al vestirse no dejaba de sentir un gran vacío en su corazón, de repente sonó el timbre de su departamento ella pensaba que podría tratarse de su hermano que había dejado las llaves pero al ver de quien se trataba su cuerpo se tenso totalmente.

– ¿Q-que e-estas h-ha-cieno a-aquí? – tartamudeo la chica, pues estaba más que sorprendida y asustada.

– Vengo a disculparme – Dijo el joven con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. –Realmente lo siento Juvia–

–Rogue…–

–Ya no eres la misma chica de la que estoy enamorado, y es por mi culpa por eso me disculpo –

–No… No te disculpes–

–Pero– Rogue fue sorprendido por un abrazo de la peli celeste.

–Pero aprecio que lo hallas hecho – Dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Juvia…– El igual la abrazo – Como lo siento–

–El me odia– Dijo juvia rompiendo en llanto –El me odia–

–Es un imbécil por odiarte, cuando no fue tu culpa– Trato de calmarla.

–Yo no lo he dicho que fuiste tú… Rogue – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Rogue estaba sorprendido por lo que le estaba diciendo la peli celeste.

–Pero no quiero perderlo– Dijo sollozando aquella chicha.

–Lo sé– Dijo este dándole una sonrisa y abrazándola fuertemente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, todo seguía igual los dos jóvenes enamorados aun seguían destrozados. Juvia estaba en su habitación abrazando una almohada. mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad Gray estaba en la habitación de una desconocida completamente desnuda, el joven estaba decepcionado y molesto consigo mismo, y lo peor de todo es mientras que tenia sexo con la chica de cabellos rosados, siempre imaginaba era a su querida Juvia, la chica le regalaba una sonrisa, la que se ponía nerviosa de tan solo verlo, la que le ayudaba a tratar de estudiar, la que le fastidiaba pero adoraba, la que se preocupaba por él, la chica que le daba besos que lo derretían, la chica que lo ama sobre todas la cosas, su amada Juvia.

–Como te extraño…– Susurro para el mismo.


End file.
